Valves are used to direct the flow of fluid. In fluid containers such as inkjet cartridges, valves are used to direct the flow of ink and air within the cartridge as needed. Thus, valves assist in the proper function of systems in which the valves are used.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.